Réveil douloureux
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Bob se réveille. Il a mal. La lumière lui fais mal. Au sol, des bouteilles, pleins de bouteilles. Il voulait oublier quoi déjà ? Il ne sait plus. [OS Fanta/Bob assez déprimant, deathfic]


Maddey : Hey everyone ! Un autre OS Fanta/Bob tout aussi déprimant que le premier !

Je vous promet que pourtant celui-là il était supposé finir bien. Mais ça c'est pas passé comme prévu.

J'ai un passage à vide en ce moment donc j'écris des trucs tristes, je suis désolée le fluff reviendra dès que j'aurais à nouveau internet. Car oui je poste ça toujours depuis un café internet hors de prix donc je poste en vitesse sans trop relire désoléééééé ! ;;-;; *s'incline*

Paperasse bahituelle : Je ne possède pas Fanta et Bob, ils sont leur propre propriété ! Je suis suis pas rémunérée pour mes écris je fais ça pour m'amuser.

MERCI encore à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, je vous aime les gens !

Bisous, cookies, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Réveil_**

Bob Lennon ouvrit les yeux ce matin.

Il regarda son réveil. 5 :00. Encore une nuit où il n'allait presque pas dormir.

Il soupira. Combien de temps déjà ? Combien de jours s' étaient écoulés depuis ?

Il ne se souvenait plus.

Il se leva, et nota l'absence de bruit. A oui…sa copine était partie pour le laisser s'en remettre. Se remettre de quoi déjà ?

Il soupira. Pas sur qu'il s'en remette un jour. D'un pas traînant, il se rendit à la salle de bain. Il regarda dans le miroir…et eu peur.

Un inconnu lui faisait face. Il se toucha le visage, et son reflet fit de même. Non….c'était lui. Cet être à l'air hagard, aux lourds cernes sous les yeux, aux joues creusées et au teint maladif, c'était lui. Il avait également la barbe et les cheveux qui avaient poussés….depuis quand n'était-il pas sorti ?

Il retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit les volets…pour s'effondrer. La lumière du jour lui brulait la rétine. A tâtons, il tira tant bien que mal les rideaux pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière de l'astre solaire.

Il haletait. Pourquoi le jour lui faisait-il cet effet-là ?!

Il se rendit dans le salon, et t'écroula sur le sol. Se tournant pour voir ce qui avait causé sa chute, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une bouteille de bière. Et qu'il y en avait partout.

Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi… ? Depuis quand ? Il ne se souvenait plus.

Il se redressa, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de gémir. Pourquoi son crâne lui faisait-il aussi mal ?! Que…

Il jeta un regard vers la porte d'entrée, et découvris, hébété, des dizaines de petits bouts de papiers, des enveloppes…qui avaient étés glissés dessous.

Des mots d'encouragement, d'abord. Puis des excuses. Enfin, des messages de colère et d'inquiétudes. Des demandes à ce qu'il se ressaisisse.

Il resta un moment assis sur le sol. A observer sans les voir les papiers étalés autour de lui. Soudain, une vive douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Cette douleur sourde le tuait. Il avait l'impression que son crâne s'ouvrait en deux.

Il se releva, et, les jambes flageolantes, se dirigea vers l'évier de sa cuisine. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits et ce malgré la belle gueule de bois qu'il avait.

Il agrippa le rebord de l'évier, la respiration lourde. Des bribes de phrases, des images furtives, voilà tout ce qu'il arrivait à retrouver dans le brouillard qu'était sa mémoire.

Du soleil. Fanta. Ses parents. Sa copine…

Une glace ? Un cri.

…

Du sang ?

Mais déjà le souvenir s'efface. Est remplacé pas un autre.

De la pluie. Il voit de la pluie. Des gens en noir. Il est debout. Des pleurs.

Ses pleurs ? Un cri. Le siens, encore. Pourquoi criait-il ?

Ses souvenirs se brouillent et se mélangent. Les voix se brouillent elles aussi. Tout tourne. Il se sent tomber. Puis le noir.

Quand il reprend conscience, il est au même endroit. Devant l'évier. Il a mal à la tête. Il passe sa main et la ramène en sang. Il a du heurter le coin du meuble.

Il reste sur le dos et observe le sang. Il le fixe, le contemple. Il le sait, ce qu'il a oublié à un rapport avec le sang. Celui qu'il a vu en flash.

Mais le sang de qui ?

Il force sa mémoire. Il a l'esprit plus clair maintenant. L'effet de l'alcool se dissipe. Il a moins la gueule de bois. Il sait qu'il voulait sans doute oublier. Mais maintenant il veut se souvenir.

Soudain, le mur de verre contre lequel tapaient ses souvenirs éclate. Et Bob se retrouve projeté dans le passé.

Il se revoit. Une glace à la main. Avec quelqu'un. Ils marchent. Ils traversent une route. Soudain, un camion, il est poussé.

Le sang sur le sol, sur ses mains, sur ses vêtements. Le sang de la personne qui meurt dans ses bras avant l'arrivée des secours.

L'enterrement, la pluie qui s'accordait avec son humeur. Tous vêtus de noir. Ses sanglots, pendant son discours. Et son breakdown, lorsque le cercueil est recouvert de terre. Ses hurlements qui résonnent et font fuir les corbeaux.

La dépression. L'alcool. Sa compagne qui met ses chats chez une amie le temps qu'il se remette. Qui le laisse seul car elle ne le supporte plus et attendra qu'il revienne parmi les vivants.

Les mois passés enfermés. A refuser de voir la réalité.

Des mois passés à sombrer.

Bob se redresse. Une lueur déterminée brille dans ses yeux.

Fini de pleurer. Il ouvre les volets. Aère. Fait le ménage. Se coupe les cheveux et la barbe. Et dors. Dors beaucoup, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne fait pas de cauchemars. Il essaie de ne pas penser à l'accident. Il s'occupe. Tourne des vidéos. Se change les idées.

Quelques mois plus tard, il est prêt. Il va chez le fleuriste et achète des roses.

Puis il va au cimetière. Il déambule quelques temps, puis s'arrête.

Il dépose les fleurs.

Il attend quelques secondes. Puis ouvre la bouche.

« Salut. C'est moi. Je suis désolé, j'ai mis du temps pour venir. »

Il s'arrête. Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire, et en même temps si. Les mots viennent tous seuls et coulent de sa bouche. Sa voix est neutre. Mais on la sent tout de même tendue pas l'émotion.

« C'est pas pareil sans toi tu sais ? C'est dur. Très dur. Mais…j'y arrive. Je vais y arriver tu verras. Après tout, c'est ce que tu aurais voulu hein ? »

Il fait une autre pose. Il sent que sa voix va se briser à la prochaine phrase. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Mais il doit finir. Il doit parler.

« Je…je ne reviendrais sans doute pas. Pas avant longtemps en tout cas. C'est trop dur et…le psychologue dit que ça n'aiderait pas. Pour que j'avance, il faut que je tourne la page. Donc…c'est un adieu. » Sa voix se brise sur le dernier mot.

Ca y est, les larmes coulent, il tremble. Il n'y arrive plus. Sa façade s'effondre.

« Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Si tu ne m'avais pas connu tu serais encore là. Tu me manque. » Il pleure à chaudes larmes. Il est tombé à genoux devant la tombe fleurie.

Il reste là, à pleurer comme un enfant. Puis il se calme. Et se redresse.

Il sourit faiblement à la tombe froide.

« Adieu mon Fanfan. »

Sur ces mots, il fait demi-tour, son manteau rouge disparaissant dans la brume du mois de novembre.

Seul le vide entendit les mots _« Merci Bob…pour tout…et adieu…. mon ami… »_

Avant que ceux-ci ne soient emportés par le vent.


End file.
